


"Lunch"

by CreativeHowl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a relationship I'm in because lez bi honest we are literally jer and micah, boyf riends - Freeform, realistic boyf riends, they're not dating but like you always see those kinds of friends where...eh, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHowl/pseuds/CreativeHowl
Summary: A realistic Boyf Riends fic because I feel like not a lot of people really write them that realistically.They're not dating, but you always have those friends where you like sit on their lap or play wit their hair or give them great big hugs or whatever.That's really what I think of when I think early Boyf Riends.





	"Lunch"

Michael was eating a tuna fish sandwich, sitting plainly and simply on Jeremy's lap and listening to his music. Jeremy didn't care much, simply eating his own food, which wasn't much at all since he constantly lost his lunch and had to mooch off of others to survive. Most of the lunch was quiet, especially for Jeremy and Michael. It was strange, and Jeremy didn't like it. He took Michael's headphones in his hands and took them off of the boy's head, which was easy enough. Michael glared ahead, not able to look into Jeremy's eyes. Jer still got the hint though.

"Not. Cool."

"Sup, fucker. How about you make conversation with your best friend?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Michael giggled. "Give those back, bitch, I'm trying to zone out!"

"You can't disappear from me, Micah~" Jeremy said in a sing-songy voice, using his long arms to extend the headphones far from Michael's reach.

"Fuck you."

Jeremy now unplugged the headphones so he could put them on the floor.

"You're a little bitch."

"I know" Jeremy laughed, stealing some of Michael's doritos. "Just eat your sandwich and actually talk to me."

"What, you an attention whore?" Michael giggled. Jeremy pouted.

"Rude."

"Shut up, you know you love me~" Michael laughed. Jeremy blushed.

It wasn't until years later when he realized just how much he really did.

 

**Sorry this was so short, but I'm not really in a BMC mood atm. More of Falsettos, BOM, A New Brain, that kind of stuff. I would write for A New Brain (and I really want to sometime) but I'm still relatively new to it...**


End file.
